ff na gwiazdkę
by pasja
Summary: Dla Lucy - mild PWP na gwiazdkę.


Summary: Doskonale wiemy, co pominęła nasza Lucy Maud.

Categories: Fanfiction, Challenge Fic

Characters: Joanna S., Edward S., i inni

Pairing: JS/ES

Genres: Romance, PWP (Porn With Plot)

Spoilers: brak

Warnings: NC – 17

Challenges: Pisanie na Gwiazdkę

Series: None

Chapters: 1

Disclaimer: Joanna Stirling, Edward Snaith i wszystkie inne postaci wykorzystane w tym opowiadaniu należą do świata stworzonego przez L.M. Montgomery – z pisania z wykorzystaniem tych postaci czerpię tylko radość – nie profity.

A/N: FF jest dla L. – dzieliłyśmy kiedyś tę historię – to jeden z powodów. Drugim jest jej erotycznie wrażliwe ucho (może w przypadku słowa pisanego jednak wzrok?). Nie skoczę na głęboką wodę – i to opowiadanie będzie raczej „mild", pierwsze i dziewicze. ;-). Jednak mimo wszystko pozostaje NC-17.

1.

To, jak przekręcał głowę, kiedy na nią spoglądał. Jak pocierał policzek, zapewne czując pod palcami zarost. To, jak odchylał się w tył i łapał ostatnie promienie słońca. Jak zaplatał przed sobą nogi, leniwie, choć jego zgiętych ramion nigdy nie opuszczało napięcie, zawsze był czujny. Jak kot, jak zwierzę.

Jego szczupła sylwetka, sucha skóra. Ładny nos, fioletowe oczy. Pieprzyk na przedramieniu. Nonszalancja w gestach. Ciepłe tony w głosie. To wszystko sprawiało, że… Joanna nie potrafiła dokończyć tego zdania.

Był ciepły wieczór, Cesia leżała niedaleko w hamaku, Abla nie było. Snaith wpadł niezapowiedziany, nieuczesany, niedogolony. Wydawał się rozczarowany, że gospodarza nie ma, ale został. Joanna, mimo woli, pytała się siebie: dlaczego? Usiadł z nimi na ganku, milcząco wpatrując się w brzeg lasu i niebo z kalejdoskopem barw.

Nagle podniósł głowę i uchwycił jej spojrzenie. Jedna brew, ta trójkątna, uniosła się lekko w górę, pytająco, z niepokojem. Spuściła głowę a zdradliwe ciepło wspięło się po policzkach. Bogowie. Czerwieni się jak podlotek. Czy jej staropanieństwo może być jeszcze bardziej żenujące? Czuła na sobie jego wzrok, ale nie uniosła głowy próbując rozwiązać zimny supeł w żoładku, uspokoić szybko bijące serce. W tym momencie nienawidziła swojej matki jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Jak jej ojciec mógł wytrzymać w sypialni z kimś tak zimnym i śliskim jednocześnie?

Wiedziała, że to strach, że to lęk leży u źródła jej bezczynności, szczelnie wypełnia pręty klatki. Słowa Johna Forsyth'a niestety na niewiele się tu zdały. Czuła się beznadziejnie zapięta w sukienkę z wysokim kołnierzem wstydu. Uwięziona w konwenansach tak, jak grzęźnie obcas fantazyjnego bucika w szczelinie szyny. Mogę być jeszcze bardziej żałosna w swoim staropanieństwie? – zapytała się raz jeszcze, czując w ustach gorycz.

Edward pożegnał się i znikł za płotem.

2.

- Nie ma sensu okupywać „wielkiego doświadczenia" grypą czy suchotami.

Joanna zadrżała, choć wcale nie z zimna, gdy sprawne, długie palce zapinały guziki ciemnej kurtki, w którą została opatulona. Przed oczami zatańczył jej obraz w którym to te palce wspinają się po jej łydce, kolanie i udzie. Wolno, ale niecierpliwie. Zacisnęła usta jakby nie chciała, by wydobył się z nich mimowolny jęk. Spojrzała na Edwarda spod półprzymkniętych, ciężkich od pożądania powiek. Na twarzy mężczyzny błysnęło zaskoczenie. Joanna znów odwróciła wzrok czując, że zaschło jej w gardle.

3.

- Czy wyjdzie pan za mnie?

- Tego właśnie pani pragnie, Joanno?

Joanna zastanowiła się, czy właśnie tego pragnie. Małżeństwo było tylko środkiem, nie celem. Nie znała innych środków. Ale przed śmiercią miała jeden cel, który chciała osiągnąć. Pragnęła tego mężczyzny.

- Tak, właśnie tego. – odpowiedziała cicho.

4.

Kiedy już zamknęły się z nimi drzwi, Joanna nie zdołała się rozejrzeć po wnętrzu swojego nowego domu. Dwadzieścia dziewięć lat czekania, tłumienia, zamykania, odsuwania, nagle, w jednym momencie, dało o sobie znać i jednym silnym impulsem coś w niej złamało. Odwróciła się do mężczyzny, do swojego męża, podniosła rękę i położyła ją na jego szyi. Po raz pierwszy, świadomie i bez wstydu, nabrała pełne płuca powietrza wciągając w siebie jego zapach. Jego zapach, tak, to również był jego zapach. Był jedną z tych rzeczy, które powodowały, że kręciło jej się w głowie, że ciepło spływało w dół brzucha, że zaczynała niekontrolowanie drżeć. Gardło Joanny zacisnęło się boleśnie i kiedy złożyła mały pocałunek we wgłębieniu, tuż nad obojczykiem, dwie łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach. Jego zapach. Wysunęła język. Jego smak.

Edward objął ją delikatnie i pochylił głowę, by pocałować policzek kobiety. Wyczuł słony smak łez, ale jego usta nie zaprzestały wędrówki, aż dosięgnęły jej, już rozchylonych, gotowych. Jęknął, gdy jej język, bez ostrzeżenia, wdarł się do środka i owinął wokół jego, nie zostawiając miejsca na czekanie, drażnienie się i próbowanie. Joanna przycisnęła do niego swoje ciało i splotła ręce za szyją.

- Eddy – wyszeptała, a jedna dłoń sięgnęła do koszuli, próbując rozpiąć uparte guziki. Jej serce biło niekontrolowanie i czuła, że wpada w głęboką studnię pragnienia, chciała pociągnąć za sobą mężczyznę. Swojego męża. Edwarda. Coś w jej środku krzyknęło, nie wiedziała czy z radości, czy smutku, być może nosiło w sobie obie te rzeczy.

Pierwszy guzik, drugi trzeci. Zastanawiała się jak to możliwie, że w tym stanie pamięta, jak rozpina się guziki. Czwarty, piąty, szósty. Ich usta znów się spotkały. Poczuła nagły chłód na plecach i zrozumiała, że Edward rozpiął jej sukienkę jeszcze bardziej eksponując szczupłe ramiona. Być może powinna się ich wstydzić, ale już nie pamiętała dlaczego. Nie pamiętała też jak to się stało, że krawędź łóżka wbiła jej się w łydki – łóżka, które przecież nie stało w korytarzu. Zdecydowała, że tego też nie chce sobie przypominać. Uwolniona z sukienki, halki i z wielu innych rzeczy, rozpięła zamek i zsunęła spodnie z bioder mężczyzny. Dłoń zahaczyła o twardą wypukłość a w dół jej kręgosłupa przebiegł kolejny przyjemny dreszcz. Nie powstrzymała kolejnego jęku, już nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać.

Łóżko skrzypnęło pod ciężarem dwóch ciał, oddechy stały się urywane, pieszczoty coraz bardziej chaotyczne. Z kształtnych ust Edwarda wymknęło się ciche, jęczące: proszę…

- O co prosisz, kochany? – wyszeptała w jego usta – Co mam zrobić?

Ciało mężczyzny wygięło się w łuk pragnąć przylgnąć mocniej do Joanny. Owinęła się dookoła niego jak egzotyczna roślina, ocierając, łaknąć, chłonąc. Edward zawisł nad nią i położył dłoń na jej twarzy, głęboko patrząc jej w oczy.

- Joasiu. – powiedział cicho. Jego usta odnalazły wystającą brodawkę, a dłoń, wolno, choć niecierpliwie, zsunęła się po brzuchu, wnikając między jej nogi, między wargi, głęboko, głęboko w jej życie.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk, jej ciało stanęło w ogniu, powoli spalając przeszłość jakby to były stare fotografie: małe szczenię, moknące pod drzwiami, rozgrabiony kopczyk, słoik z konfiturami, pukanie o siódmej rano, atłasowe sukienki, które nigdy nie należały do niej, listy o szybkiej śmierci, niekochane matki i samotną, dwudziestodziewięcioletnią starą pannę. Przez zajęty rozkoszą umysł przebiła się myśl: jakie to przykre, że staję się sobą dopiero wówczas, kiedy moje życie się kończy.


End file.
